Sanji, Je T'aime
by l'abandon
Summary: Je sais pas quoi écrire lol. Mais c'est un petit Luffy x Sanji. Je l'avais déjà mis sur un ancien compte.(Si il y en qui connaisse, ba c'est pas du plagiat.) :)


**Et revoilà le panda toujours sous LSD lol aujourd'hui ce n'est pas une fanfic sur SLG mais sur One Piece. Alors je l'avais déjà mise sur mon ancien compte FF N'allez pas voir s'il vous plaît, c'est une grosse (comme ma..pardon..) erreur de ma part de l'avoir mise sur l'autre compte avec toutes les fautes qu'il y avait. Je remercie Empty Corpse pour la correction :3 en tout cas bonne lecture :3**

 **/\/\/\**

-Sanji j'ai faim !

-Mais Luffy, tu as mangé il y a 10 minutes il est 2 heures de l'après-midi.

-M'en fiche j'ai faim.

-Bon bah je vais aller te repréparer quelque chose mais c'est la dernière fois, Nami vous voudrez quelque chose ?

-Non merci… si ! Une mandarine sil-te-plaît.

-D'accord, Nami chérie je te l'apporte et toi Robin d'amour?

-Un thé s'il-te-plaît.

-Je vous apporte ça après avoir fait à manger pour Luffy.

-Merci Sanji.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Bon aller, je vais m'y mettre.

-Je peux venir ?

-Si tu veux mais tu touches à rien Luffy sinon je te zigouille.

-D'accord.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, Sanji passa la porte suivi de Luffy qui ferma à clé derrière lui. Le cuisinier fut surpris car Luffy l'avait plaqué contre le mur à côté de la porte.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...

Luffy ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et l'embrassa. Sanji rompit le baiser et s'en alla, rouge et abasourdi.

-Bon tu attends quoi ?Dit Luffy.

-Euh..Je..J'attends ri.. murmura Sanji.

-Bah commence à cuisiner alors ! répliqua le brun

-O..oui...

La présence de Luffy mettait Sanji mal-à-l' aise. Habituellement, ça ne l'aurait pas gêné, mais là, après ce qu'il venait de se passer, ça avait changé la donne.

-Mais avant... Je vais apporter la mandarine et.. et le thé des filles.

-D'accord.

Sanji en faisant ça pensait que Luffy allait peut-être s'en aller mais en revenant Luffy était toujours là, il n'avait pas bougé.

Cela faisait bien 20 minutes que Sanji avait commencé à cuisiner, et la gêne commençait à se dissiper jusqu'au moment où des mains se posèrent sur ses hanches.

Luffy avait étiré ses bras pour mettre ses main sur les hanches de Sanji pendant que celui-ci continuait de cuisiner mais étant mal-à-l'aise il avait du mal à se concentrer. Luffy, qui avait toujours ses mains sur les hanches de Sanji, détendit ses bras. Personne n'avait conscience de ce qu'i l se passait dans la cuisine.

Sanji cria

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive !? demanda l'homme élastique

-Rien rien, je me suis coupé.

-Fais voir.

Sanji montra son doigt à Luffy qui prit sa main dans les siennes et la porta à ses lèvre, laissant un baiser sur la plaie et léchant le sang vermeil qui coulait de la plaie. Il se stoppa.

-Je reviens je vais chercher un pansement.

-D'accord.

Luffy parti chercher un pansement tandis que Sanji se remettait en question.

 **P.O.V Sanji :**

À quel jeu joue-t-il ?

C'est ses hormones ou quoi ?

J'espère…ce n'est pas ce que ça me dérange, il est plutôt mignon... Mais à quoi je pense...Je suis pas gay pourquoi je trouve mon capitaine beau ?!

 **P.O.V Luffy :**

Je suis désoler Sanji, je n'aurai pas dû faire ça.

Sanji je t'aime tellement…

 **P.O.V externe :**

Luffy revint à la cuisine avec des pansements.

-Sanji viens là, je t'ai apporté des pansements.

Sanji, d'un pas hésitant, rejoignit Luffy qui s'était assis sur une chaise.

-Dépêches avant que ça ressaigne.

-Oui, oui j'arrive.

Il s'assit en face de Luffy, septique.

-Sanji ?

-Oui qui a-t-il ?

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassé.

-...c'est pas grave.

-Dis Sanji pour être sûr, c'est quoi l'amour ?

-Pourquoi "pour être sûr" ?

-Car je crois que j'aime quelqu'un mais comme je suis jamais tombé amoureux auparavant, je voulais savoir ce qu'on ressentait...

-Quand on est amoureux… On a envie de passer du temps avec la personne que l'on aime, on ne cesse de la regarder, on la désir si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Lorsqu'on va parler à une personne qu'on aime on peut ressentir du stress mais aussi du bonheur, on protège cette personne comme tu protèges l'équipage.

-Je les protège mais je ne les aime pas, je veux dire pas en amour.

-Ça c'est parce que tu es le capitaine, c'est ton devoir de les protéger.

Luffy commençait à comprendre ses sentiments.

-Mais comment être sûr ?

-ce genre de chose ça se sait instinctivement… Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

-Parce que je n'étais pas sûr de mes sentiments pour...pour toi.

Luffy vira au rouge, il senti une main se poser se sur sa joue puis la dite main descendit sous son menton et le força à relever la tête.

-Luffy, regarde-moi.

De toute façon il n'avait pas le courage pour regarder Sanji.. il baissa les yeux. Le blond soupira, enleva sa main et se leva pour partir quand une main lui attrapa le poignet.

-A..Attends, Sanji !

-Qui a-t-il ?

-Et toi, tu...Tu m'aimes ?

Sanji se retourna et vit que Luffy faisait une tête de chien battu, il s'assit et dit :

-Écoute Luffy je t'aime beaucoup mais...

Luffy se leva bruyamment

-C'est le "mais" qui veut tout dire.

Sanji se leva lui aussi et enlaça luffy par derrière. Le capitaine était surpris.

-Tu peux au moins éviter de balancer des conclusions hâtives.

-Fini ta phrase alors.

-Je t'aime beaucoup mais je ne peux plus passer une journée sans te dire "je t'aime".

-Sanji.

Sanji desserra ses bras, Luffy se retourna et lui sauta dans les bras. Ils tombèrent, se regardèrent dans les yeux, approchent leurs visages et s'embrassèrent.

Tout cela s'était passé en 20 minutes et Sanji avait totalement oublié la nourriture de Luffy sur le feu, il y repensa à l'instant.

-A...Attend je te rappelle qu'il y a ta viande sur le feu.

-Ah oui pardon.

Luffy se leva pour laisser Sanji s'occuper de sa viande.

Mais elle avait fini de cuir depuis un petit moment et il se contenta d'éteindre le feu.

-Tiens.

Pour remercier Sanji il l'embrassa et murmura contre ses lèvres

-Merci.

Sanji pensa que depuis qu'il connaissait Luffy, ce dernier avait gagné en maturité.

Et les deux amoureux continuèrent d'être ensemble et heureux sur le Sunny.

 **/\/\/\**

 **Alors c'est bâclé je sais, je suis désolée mais je l'ai écrite il y a un bon moment déjà et flemme de modifier tout ça tout ça. Une review?**


End file.
